Daisuki
by Floral White
Summary: #Republish/ Cara Uchiha Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura/"Sepertinya Sakura-chan akan segera menjadi Hyuuga, bukannya Uchiha. Kasian sekali kau, teme. Percuma saja punya otak jenius kalau –"/(semi-canon/mungkin)/DLDR?R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon (semi-canon?), OOC, typo's, deskripsi seadanya dll.**

**#fic ini sudah pernah saya publish untuk sasusaku fanday 2013 kemarin di akun yang lama. Karena saya sudah tidak menggunakan akun tersebut, jadi saya republish dengan akun ini.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke memandang tajam sahabat blondenya yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya. Mereka berdua kini sedang beristirahat sambil mengisi kembali energi yang sudah terkuras habis akibat misi yang diembankan oleh guru mereka selaku hokage. Sasuke memang berniat untuk mentraktir Naruto, tapi tidak sebanyak ini. Naruto yang notabene adalah maniak ramen akhirnya menyelesaikan mangkuk terakhirnya. Dengan cengiran rubahnya, pemuda _kyuubi_ itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya yang sudah bersedia mentraktir dirinya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya, Naruto keluar dari Ichiraku sembari mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang membayar makan siang mereka.

Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Sasuke meninggalkan kedai langganan tim tujuh tentunya setelah membayar semangkuk ramen dirinya dan tujuh mangkuk ramen Naruto. Pemuda dengan wajah di atas rata-rata itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan Naruto yang dari tadi memanggilnya. Ia memang sengaja meninggalkan Naruto yang menunggunya di luar kedai.

"Hey _teme_, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Naruto ketika sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja berjalan tidak mempedulikan Naruto di sampingnya.

"Sasuke, maaf," kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu makanku kalau sudah berhadapan dengan ramen."

"Pantas saja kau bodoh," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Dikatakan bodoh, membuat Naruto sedikit emosi. Ia tidak terima kalau dibilang seperti itu, walaupun kadang-kadang ia memang sangat bodoh.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Hanya saja _kami-sama_ tidak memberiku otak jenius seperti Shikamaru," bantah Naruto.

"Jadi, kau mengakui kalau kau memang bodoh."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu! Lagipula ada yang lebih bodoh dariku," ucap Naruto bangga. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah pemuda yang merupakan calon hokage Konoha tersebut.

Sasuke memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, menurutnya Naruto memang orang paling bodoh yang dikenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin tahu siapa yang di maksud Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang lebih bodoh dariku adalah Uchiha Sasuke," jelas Naruto dengan seringai yang semakin lebar terukir di wajah cerahnya.

"Mustahil. Dunia sudah mengakui kejeniusan seorang Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke bangga. Dari nada suaranya, jelas terdengar kalau Sasuke tidak terima dirinya yan memang jenius itu dibilang lebih bodoh dari orang yang paling bodoh –menurutnya –yang diciptakan _kami-sama_.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi sok polosnya. "Kau memang seorang _shinobi_ jenius. Aku penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi hal itu," tunjuk Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

Kerutan nampak di kening Sasuke melihat apa yang di maksud Naruto, rahangnya sedikit mengeras. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya tersenyum puas. Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka untuk memperhatikan satu-satunya perempuan di tim tujuh yang speertinya sedang berkencan dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ akan segera menjadi Hyuuga, bukannya Uchiha. Kasian sekali kau, _teme_. Percuma saja punya otak jenius kalau –"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Yakin sekali kau."

"Lihat saja nanti, _dobe_," ucapnya mantap disertai sebuah senyum tipis atau lebih tepatnya seringai terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sasuke menghilang diiringi dengan kepulan asap. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya berdecak sebal, dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya Naruto melanjutlan langkahnya untuk pulang ke peraduannya. Di dalam perjalanan, terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan bagaimana caranya Sasuke akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, mengingat pemuda itu gengsinya sangat tinggi.

.

.

Sakura, gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu tengah sibuk memilah tanaman obat-obatan yang sekiranya diperlukan unutk membuat penawar racun. Hari ini ia bertekad akan menyelesaikan penawar racun tersebut karena besok adalah hari liburnya. Dengan cekatan Sakura meracik bahan-bahan yang memang dibutuhkan, ia berharap semoga dengan apa yang akan dibuat ini bisa berguna bagi orang lain.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat hasil kerjanya, penawar racun itu sudah siap digunakan. Gadis itu meregangkan saraf-sarafnya yang kelelahan setelah mengerjakan ramuan tersebut hampir enam jam. Perutnya juga sudah mulai lapar, ia kemudian mengambil tabung bening yang berisi cairan kental berwarna ungu itu untuk diberikan pada Tsunade. Tsunade memang memutuskan untuk mundur sebagai hokage dan memilih untuk fokus bekerja di bidang medis.

.

Nampaknya penghujung siang ini akan segera habis, matahari sudah memancarkan warna jingganya. Para penduduk bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah seharian sibuk dengan rutinitas mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia masih saja bertempur dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Gadis itu sedikit frustasi, ia kesal, marah, jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu saja menerima tugas yang seharusnya menjadi kewajiban kepala rumah sakit Konoha ini. _Shishou_-nya itu memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja membebankan pekerjaannya pada orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura tidak bisa menolak tugas yang diberikannya.

Haripun semakin gelap, tapi masih ada beberapa laporan lagi yang masih belum diselesaikan. Sakura sesekali memijit bahunya yang pegal, ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kerjanya yang terbuka. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya ketika angin sejuk menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya. Gadis itu tetap dengan posisi seperti itu cukup lama, ia tidak menyadari sepasang _onyx_ tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

.

Sasuke melompat dari pohon tempat biasanya ia mengawasi Sakura. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk santai di kusen jendela tempat Sakura berdiri. Sasuke memandang lembut wajah damai gadisnya –ah bukan, tapi calon gadisnya. Virdian gadis itu masih terpejam, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda di dekatnya itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menegur Sakura, ia masih menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan itu. Pemuda itu sangat suka ketika surai merah muda itu melayang lembut tertiup angin, mengamati bagaimana seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir _pink_ gadis di depannya yang masih menikmati kegiatannya itu.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar masih menatap wajah manis rekan satu timnya itu.

Karena mendegar ada yang memanggilnya, refleks Sakura membuka mata dan ia sedikit terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," gagap Sakura. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar ditatap seperti itu oleh pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke sendiri sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya canggung, tapi tentu saja pemuda itu berhasil mengatasi hal itu dengan sempurna.

"Hn," balasnya singkat. Sasuke kemudian membuang mukanya menatap langit malam yang di hiasi purnama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini," tanya Sakura setelah dapat menguasai diri. Gadis itu sedikit heran ada keperluan apa Sasuke menemuinya. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang terluka. "Kau terluka?" tambahnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "memang tidak boleh? Dan aku ke sini bukan karena terluka."

"Lalu."

"Hn."

Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung dengan jawaban ambigu yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian ia ikut duduk di kusen jendela seperti Sasuke. Kusen jendela tersebut memang lumayan besar, jadi mereka berdua bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Keheningan meliputi mereka, sesekali terdengar suara ranting-ranting pohon yang bergesekan karena tertiup angin.

Lambat laun cahaya bulan tertutup oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan tipis yang lama kelamaan berubah menghitam. Udara menjadi sedikit dingin dan lembab. Sasuke menggosok tangannya yang dari tadi terkena hembusan angin agar menjadi sedikit hangat.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasakan udara yang disertai bulir-bulir air menerpa tubuh mereka langsung beranjak dari jendela, lalu gadis itu menutup jaun jendela agar air tidak menerobos masuk. Sakura menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi lipat di samping meja kerjanya. Ia sendiri kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, ia merasa diabaikan oleh Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan laporan yang katanya harus diselesaikan malam ini juga. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat serius. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya jika sedang serius, apalagi ketika marah. Pemuda itu ingat betul bagaimana ia dan Naruto pernah hajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura ketika mereka tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi dan mendapati sakura hanya sedang mengenakan seheali handuk.

Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga sudah melihat bagaimana kekuatan pukulan Sakura ketika menghajar kakashi dan Jiraya karena memergoki mereka mengintip gadis-gadis yang sedang mandi sebagai bahan project _icha-icha_ berikutnya. Sasuke ingat betul mereka berdua sampai di rawat dua hari di rumah sakit akibat pukulan Sakura yang menyebabkan beberapa tulang rusuk mereka ada yang patah.

Dilihat dari sifatnya, Sakura memang bukan tipe gadis yang lemah lembut. Gadis itu sangat keras kepala, cerewet, bertenaga monster, kadang sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah walaupun di luarnya ia terlihat feminim. Menjadi rekan satu timnya sejak mereka masih _genin_ membuat Sasuke mengenal Sakura lebih dari yang lainnya. Walaupun ia terlihat acuh, sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya terutama rekan-rekannya di tim tujuh. Tim tujuh sudah seperti keluarga baginya, ia seperti mendapat tempat untuk pulang dan ia sadar tim tujuh adalah tempat yang bisa disebut rumah.

.

Hujan diluar semakin deras, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sakura masih berkutat dengan beberapa kertas yang tersisa, sesekali ia terlihat menguap karena kantuk yang melandanya. Tetapi ia harus menyelesaikannya malam ini juga karena besok sudah mulai libur untuk seminggu ke depan. Kadang, Sakura juga melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memangku tangan. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"Daripada bengong begitu, lebih baik membantuku menyelesaikan laporan ini saja," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura, walaupun suaranya kecil tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diaktakan gadis itu. "Yang mana?" tanyanya.

Dengan mata yang berbinar, gadis itu langsung mneyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sasuke dan sebuah pulpen. Itu hanya laporan mengenai pasien-pasien di rumah sakit ini. Sasuke yang memang jenius, langsung mengerti setelah Sakura menjelaskan tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan laporan tersebut. Sakura segera merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Besok pagi ia tinggal menyerahkan hasil kerjanya pada Tsunade.

Hujan masih saja melanda Konoha malam itu dan membuat mereka masih bertahan di rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruangan Sakura. Sakura mendesah pelan melihat intensitas hujan semakin tinggi, apa mereka berdua akan terjebak sampai pagi disini.

Gadis itu menatap jendela kesal, seolah-olah ia bisa menhentikan hujan dengan tatapannya. Seandainya ia memiliki mata yang bisa menghentikan hujan, Sakura sudah pasti berada dalam selimut hangatnya sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap bosan Sakura yang merengut karena hujan belm juga berhenti.

Berbicara tentang mata, Sakura seolah tersadar kalau pemuda disampingnya ini mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu. Pein saja bisa mengatur hujan sesuka hatinya dengan _rinnegan_ yang ia miliki.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya yang tadinya bersandar nyaman di bantalan sofa krem di ruangannya. Ia mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke yang tengah menatap hujan melalui jendela besar di ruangannya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke bukan sedang mengagumi derasnya hujan yang mengguyur saat ini. Pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk menjadikan Sakura miliknya tanpa harus meruntuhkan _image_-nya. Ia tidak tahu bagimana cara bersikap dan berkata-kata romantis untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Padahal rencananya ia ingin mengatakan hal yang sudah dari dulu ingin diungkapkannya pada Sakura, tapi ternyata sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Apalagi sekarang Sakura terlihat sering bersama dengan Neji dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin lebih cepat mengklaim Sakura sebagai miliknya dan menjadikannya seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk berpikir agak kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat dekat dengannya. Spontan ia menengok ke sebelah kirinya dimana Sakura duduk, detak jantungnya sedikit meningkat dan perutnya terasa panas tetapi menyenangkan. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru pertama kalinya melihat wajah Sakura sedekat ini. Mungkin jarak wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal, dan Sasuke terpaku pada permata zamrud bening yang seolah menyedotnya ke dalam. Sakurapun sama, bahkan ia lebih parah dari Sasuke. Detak jantung yang meningkat drastis, perut seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu dan tubuhnya seolah kaku dan matanya yang terhipnotis oleh _onyx _tajam namun menawan di depannya.

Tanpa mengubah sedikitpun posisinya Sasuke menjawab panggilan Sakura setelah sekian lama mereka tenggelam dalam suasana romantis yang tidak sengaja tercipta, "Ada apa?" balasnya lembut.

Masih dengan kontak mata yang tetap terhubung, Sakura tersenyum lembut dan matanya seolah lebih berbinar mendengar Sasuke berbicara lembut padanya. Hal ini membuat semburat merah bertambah di wajah ayunya. Sakura yang sedang merona seperti itu menambah kesan manis buat Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menghentikan hujan dengan _sharingan_?" tanya sakura polos.

Sasuke yang tengah memperhatikan detail wajah Sakura, melihat bagimana bibir ranumnya ketika berbicara, mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Sakura.

TUK

"_Ittai_! Kenapa menyentil jidatku," kesal Sakura seraya mengusap jidat lebarnya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Hancur sudah momen indah yang tanpa sengaja tercipta di antara mereka.

"Dasar bodoh!" geram Sasuke. Ia memang sedikit kesal, seenaknya saja gadis _pink_ disampingnya ini merusak momen langka mereka.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kalau tidak bisa, tinggal bilang saja." Sakura masih mengelus jidatnya, "Kudengar Pein bisa mengatur hujan semaunya di Ame," gerutu Sakura agak kesal dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah kesal, "Kalau aku bisa melakukan hal itu, kita tidak akan terkurung di sini," dengusnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap jendela yang nampak buram karena tertutupi uap air dan tetes-tetes air hujan. Ia tidak habis pikir, Sakura yang notabene adalah gadis pintar terkadang ia bisa menjadi begitu bodoh dan polos. Dan tidak jarang hal itu membuat Sasuke kesal, tapi di sisi lain ia juga menyukai kepolosan dan kebodohan Sakura. Bagi Sasuke gadis berjidat lebar ini benar-benar menyebalkan, baik dulu maupun sekarang. Tapi kata 'menyebalkan' untuk Sasuke di sini memiliki definisi yang berbeda.

.

Sakura menarik panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia ikut menatap hujan yang masih setia mengguyur Konoha. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di sana, hari sudah berganti karena sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan setengah satu dinihari.

"Sakura, Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang dengan bocah Hyuuga itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela besar di ruangan itu.

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung, ia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelah berfikir sebentar, ia baru mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Memangnya kapan kau melihat kami?" jawab Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

Sasuke memutar matanya, ia paling tidak suka pertanyaannya di balas pertanyaan. Padahal ia sendiri sering melakukannya, dasar Uchiha. "Bukan aku, tapi Naruto," katanya sedikit berbohong. Memang Naruto yang awalnya melihat mereka, kan.

Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O. Gadis itu tidak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut kapan Naruto melihatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" kembali Sasuke menuntut jawaban.

Sakura merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya pemuda itu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura, Sasuke memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain tapi pengecualian buat dirinya.

"Waktu itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu, lalu Neji mengajakku makan siang bersama katanya ia mau mentraktirku karena mendapat bonus." Terang Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Setelah kami makan siang, aku membantunya memilih beberapa barang untuk ulang tahun Hanabi," lanjutnya sedikit terkikik. Entah apanya yang lucu.

Sakura tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk Sasuke disampingnya yang diarahkan padanya. Ia masih menerawang dengan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Neji tadi siang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, di balik sikap acuhnya dan wajah datarnya ternyata Neji sangat perhatian dengan keluarganya," kagum Sakura. "Ia juga sangat baik dan perhatian walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang."

Aura hitam menyelimuti Sasuke, ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyalurkan kekesalan yang diakibatkan oleh cerita Sakura. Bukan salah sakura juga, bukankah ia sendiri yang ingin tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan Neji. Kalau begini, apa yang dikatakan Naruto akan menjadi kenyataan. Dilihat, Sakura juga sepertinya mengagumi sosok Neji. Dan tentu saja ia harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak mau Sakura menajdi milik orang lain.

Sakura benar-benar tidak memperhatikan Sasuke, gadis itu kembali menceritakan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama Neji. Kadang ia tertawa geli, berdecak kesal dan masih banyak lagi. Ternyata bukan siang itu saja Sakura makan siang bersama Neji, tapi sudah beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama walaupun awalaya memang tidak di sengaja.

.

Gadis musim semi itu mendesah pelan, ia melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi bermuka masam. "Ada yang salah, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya karena dari tadi pemuda itu seolah mengabaikannya. "Kau marah?" imbuhnya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka, rasa kantuk yang melanda Sakura seolah lenyap tanpa bekas. Sakura sedikit terkesiap ketika lampu tibatiba padam. Ruangannya menjadi gelap gulita ditambah lagi suara angin dan hujan yang semakin menggila.

"Sasuke, bisa carikan lilin dengan _sharingan-_mu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," bujuknya. Dalam kegelapan Sasuke menyedekapkan tangannya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di sofa. Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar permintaan Sakura, yang menurutnya lebih seperti perintah dan ia tidak suka diperintah seenaknya begitu. Padahal sendirinya dianya begitu.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura dan segala omongannya, ia masih kesal dengan gadis _pink_ yang ternyata sangat tidak peka ini. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya mengistirahatkan punggunya di bantalan sofa yang lumayan empuk. Sakura sendiri mencoba berjalan untuk mencari lilin dalam kegelapan, sesekali kakinya terantuk kaki meja membuatnya sedikit meringis. Akhirnya sakura menyerah dan memilih kembali duduk, ia bisa dengan mudah mnegetahui dimana letak sofa karena merasakan keberadaan _chakra_ Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Sakura setelah duduk di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Sasuke mendengarnya. Tetapi sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, "Hn."

Mereka berdua menguap dalam kegelapan, keadaan benar-benar gelap. Kepala Sakura menyandar di bantalan sofa sama seperti Sasuke. Lama mereka seperti itu, iris zamrud Sakura menangkap cahaya samar dari luar jendelanya, dan lama kelamaan cahay itu semakin terang. Gadis itu kemudian beranjak menuju daun jendela, ia mengusap embun yang menempel di kaca bening tersebut untuk memudahkan sakura melihat pemandangan di luarnya.

Gadis itu menatap takjub bulan purnama yang mneggantung indah, rinai hujan masih setia menamani malam walaupun intensitasnya sudah berkurang. Kedua tangannya ia tempelkan di kaca bening yang terasa dingin.

Sasuke yang masih menyamankan dirinya di sofa tidak bisa menghentikan pemandangan indah di daun jendela tersebut. Ia bukannya terpesona dengan apa yang Sakura lihat tapi lebih ke gadis _pink_ yang tengah terpaku dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Kekesalannya sirna sudah, digantikan oleh sebuah seringai tipis yang terukir menawan di wajah tampannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke menghampiri gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya itu. Pemuda itu sudah berniat untuk merealisasikannya saat ini juga. Sasuke menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari Sakura ketika telah berada tepat di belakng gadis itu, Sakura sepertinya belum sadar kalau Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya karena memang pemuda itu menyembunyikan _chakra-_nya.

"Sakura~" gumam Sasuke rendah. Kedua tangannya masih bersembunyi dalam saku celana hitamnya.

Sakura yang terkejut tanpa sengaja membuat tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika lengan kokoh mengelilingi perutnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat mendefinisakan keadaannya, yang pastinya ia merasa ingin meleleh saja saking gugupnya. Sasuke lebih mengencangkan pelukannya tapi tidak sampai membuat Sakura kesakitan. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha untuk memilih kata-kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sasuke belum juga bisa mnegeluarkan suaranya, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya seolah tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia tidak pernah berada dalam situasi sesulit ini dengan seorang gadis, karena memang hanya Sakuralah gadis yang paling dekat dengannya selain Uchiha Mikoto tentunya.

"A-Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" gagap Sakura. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa bepikir apa-apa lagi dan merasa tidak menginjak bumi. Ditambah lagi pemuda ini masih memeluknya erat tanpa permisi walaupun ia sendiri tidak keberatan juga sih.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan tepat ditelinga gadis itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura merinding karena geli.

"Aku~" kemudian jeda. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, kenapa mengucapkan kata sederhana itu sangat sulit baginya. Untuk mentralisir kegugupannya, Sasuke menenggelamkan ujung hidungnya di pucuk kepala Sakura.

Tubuh sakura terasa kaku, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Pemuda yang selalu menempati posisi tertinggi dihatinya itu sedang memeluknya erat. Kadang ia merasakan pucuk kepalanya dikecup berkali-kali, ditambah pelukannya yang terkesan posesif. Gadis itu masih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kantornya, lampu sudah menyala beberapa saat yang lalu tetapi lampu diruangannya tidak kunjung hidup. Mungkin benda itu rusak dan harus diganti.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan lebih mepet ke daun jendela. Lengan yang dari tadi melingkari perutnya terlepas dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa hampa. Gadis itu masih ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, dan ia kembali terkesiap ketika tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam erat jari-jari mungilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan, Sakura," ucap Sasuke lembut ketika menyebut nama gadis itu. Sasuke mencoba untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Apa?" balas gadis _pink_ yang tengah berjuang dengan detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih bertautan dengan Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke mengurai tangan tersebut agar bisa menautkan jari-jari mereka. Pemuda itu membungkus jari-jarinya melalui punggung tangan Sakura, sehingga ia bisa mudah menggenggamnya.

Sasuke kembali melingkarkan lengan kirinya di perut Sakura sementara tangan kanannya yang masih bertaut dengan Sakura ia tempel di atas jendela. Secara perlahan dan lembut Sasuke membetulkan jari-jari tangan kanannya sejajar dengan tangan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu hanya membiarkan saja apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, pemuda itu memang suka melakukan hal-hal yang membingungkan.

Sasuke kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari lentik Sakura kecuali jari telunjuknya. Dengan jari telunjukknya yang masih menempel di atas telunjuk mungil Sakura, Sasuke lalu menggerakkan pelan mereka di atas kaca bening yang tertutup embun tersebut.

Ternyata, sebuah kata tercipta dari goresan jari mereka berdua. Sebuah kata yang selama ini ingin diucapkan Sasuke tetapi sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya.

Sakura yang seolah terhipnotis, mengeja kata tersebut sedikit terbata, "da-i-su-ki," ejanya. Sasuke tersenyum samar, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura dari belakang yang tentu saja membuat Sakura sangat memerah,"kau milikku sekarang, Sakura," klaim Sasuke. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya terkunci rapat. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar kata Sasuke yang seenaknya tersebut.

Beberapa saat mereka masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Sakura masih mencoba untuk mengatasi keterkejutannya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya, ia bisa melihat wajah manis gadisnya yang dipenuhi rona merah menjalar sampai lehernya. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura agar bisa menatap iris zamrud indahnya, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Tentu saja Sakura yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, akhirnya perasaannya terbalas juga dan penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Sasuke sengaja membuka jendela besar tersebut, untung saja hujan sudah berhenti. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Sakura seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk gadis itu. Sedangkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalnay di dada bidang Sasuke. Air mata kebahagian meluncur deras tanpa diminta, membuat baju Sasuke sedikit basah. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Sakura dan mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan kedua jempolnya.

"_Arigato_," ucapnya tulus dan di akhiri sebuah kecupan manis bibir ranum Sakura.

.

.

**p.s : semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur :D**

**maaf mengenai typo(s), saya tidak mengecek ulang^^**


End file.
